resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Rorschach Test
Test Questions File:InkTest_p1.jpg File:InkTest_p2.jpg File:InkTest_p3.jpg File:InkTest_p4.jpg File:InkTest_p5.jpg File:InkTest_p6.jpg File:InkTest_p7.jpg File:InkTest_p8.jpg File:InkTest_p9.jpg File:InkTest_p10.jpg File:InkTest_p11.jpg File:InkTest_p12.jpg File:InkTest_p13.jpg File:InkTest_p14.jpg File:InkTest_p15.jpg Possible result analyses Rorschach Test Results 1 of 10 Based on your answers to the SRPA Rorschach test series, you exhibit strong patterns of independent thought and feelings of mistrust. This mindset may stem from lingering abandonment issues that originated in childhood due to a traumatic event. Your instincts are helpful in identifying potentially dangerous scenarios and avoiding them at all costs, but it may also prevent you from forming strong, intimate bonds. SPECIAL RESEARCH PROJECT ADMINISTRATION PSYCH EVALUATION Rorschach Test Results 2 of 10 Thank you for completing our SRPA-approved Rorschach test. According to our data, your observations were consistent and assured, underscoring a high self-esteem and a stable mental state. Such a status qualifies you as a natural leader, clear-minded and confident in your own decisions. SPECIAL RESEARCH PROJECT ADMINISTRATION PSYCH EVALUATION Rorschach Test Results 3 of 10 Are you hiding a deep, dark secret from the world? Because your Rorschach test answers point to unusually frequent recurrences of guilt and remorse in your everyday life. In order to move forward and improve your mental health, you should identify the source of these emotions and rectify the situation immediately. SPECIAL RESEARCH PROJECT ADMINISTRATION PSYCH EVALUATION Rorschach Test Results 4 of 10 The results of your Rorschach tests are in: you display a tendency toward paranoia and fatalistic delusions. Each of your responses fell into a very specific category; your mind is willing to embrace the possibility of conspiracies, wildly incomprehensible calamities and even the presence of alien beings walking among us. These are disturbing thought patterns, to say the least. SPECIAL RESEARCH PROJECT ADMINISTRATION PSYCH EVALUATION Rorschach Test Results 5 of 10 Although your SRPA-related Rorschach tests characterize you as a generally trustworthy individual, you are often unwilling to yield control to others. Rather than risk the possibility of becoming helpless, you take charge and make command decisions, even when you are less than qualified to do so. SPECIAL RESEARCH PROJECT ADMINISTRATION PSYCH EVALUATION Rorschach Test Results 6 of 10 According to the Rorschach observation questions to which you recently responded, your aptitude for logical reasoning is higher than average. When presented with potentially conflicting sets of stimuli, subjects with your psych profile tend to be able to disseminate between useful information and random, interfering distractions. SPECIAL RESEARCH PROJECT ADMINISTRATION PSYCH EVALUATION Rorschach Test Results 7 of 10 Your propensity for abstract thought is accelerated and you are able to decipher otherwise cryptic materials with relative ease. Garbled transmissions, poor translations, fractured communiques - these fit comfortably into your language and comprehension skill-sets. You are able to "read between the lines" when most others are not. The above findings are based on your SRPA Rorschach test results. SPECIAL RESEARCH PROJECT ADMINISTRATION PSYCH EVALUATION Rorschach Test Results 8 of 10 The SRPA-issues Rorschach test results are in. Our professional assessment is: Sensible, yet scatterbrained. You display the ability to reason your way through elaborate cognitive processes, but you often encounter difficulties staying focused on the task at hand. Don't let these problems overwhelm you; take one thought at a time and finish it before moving on to the next issue. SPECIAL RESEARCH PROJECT ADMINISTRATION PSYCH EVALUATION Rorschach Test Results 9 of 10 Our latest round of Rorschach perception trials show evidence that you have an inflated sense of self. Many or all of your answers were egocentric in some way or another. Don't be dismayed; it is important to understand your own mind and how it can maneuver through the everyday travails of life. However, considering others' opposing viewpoints sometimes causes you consternation. SPECIAL RESEARCH PROJECT ADMINISTRATION PSYCH EVALUATION Rorschach Test Results 10 of 10 The Special Research Projects Administration has tabulated your answers to the Rorschach inkblot queries and determined that you are introverted and pensive. The options you selected show a staggering level of consideration, which can only be a result of multi-layered cognitions overlapping in on themselves repeatedly. However, it may be difficult for you to externalize your thoughts, as complex as they are. SPECIAL RESEARCH PROJECT ADMINISTRATION PSYCH EVALUATION Category:Project Abraham